Conduit systems, particularly those used to conduct seawater as used on watercraft, including submarines, are subject to galvanic corrosion due to the use of dissimilar metals in the system. Galvanic corrosion in seawater conduit systems is controlled, and substantially eliminated, by the use of dielectric isolators which interrupt the electrical continuity between conduit system components.
However, conduit systems employing galvanic isolators which are presently available employ a plurality of "loose" and unassociated components which require assembly during installation of the system. Such use of a number of small components is troublesome, creates inventory problems due to the number of parts required, and introduces the possibility of incorrectly assembling galvanic isolator fittings which would permit failure, and possible catastrophic results.
It is an object of the invention to provide a galvanic isolator conduit fitting which is of relatively simple and economic construction and wherein the fitting assembly is unitary with respect to shipping and inventory purposes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a galvanic isolator conduit fitting utilizing conduit attachment means at the opposite ends of a body and a dielectric isolator insulates at least one of the attachments means from the fitting body.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a galvanic isolator conduit fitting wherein conduit attachment means are located at each end of a conduit body and the attachment means at one end of the body is rotatably adjustable with respect to the remainder of the body to permit alignment of bolt holes, and other misalignment problems that may exist.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a galvanic isolator conduit fitting employing a dielectric elastomer to interrupt electrical conductivity, the elastimer being bonded to its support component.
In the practice of the invention a conduit fitting includes a body having attachment ends located at each body end. The ends may include flanges or other attachment structure wherein the fitting may be incorporated into a conduit system.
One of the attachment ends is connected to a body end through a thin elastomeric shield or boot which encompasses an outwardly radially extending shoulder defined on the associated fitting end. The associated attachment end includes structure for associating with the elastomer encompassed shoulder and mechanical means associated with the attachment end supports the attachment end on the body in an electrically insulated relationship. The attachment means and the associated elastomer encompassed shoulder are configured to constitute a unitary assembly wherein shipping and inventorying the fitting maintains all of the required fitting components together as a unit in preparation for installation.
In an embodiment of the invention a fitting attachment end associated with the elastomer includes a bearing mounted upon the elastomer to permit rotative adjustment of the attachment end relative to the associated fitting body end for alignment and assembly purposes.